Malacity
''Malacity ''is the upcoming eleven studio album by American DJ, producer & rapper DJ Mala, set to be released through 1 Records, Def Jam, & Roc Nation.The album is a triple-disc, and was released digitally March 2, 2018, and onto CD & Vinyl four-days later, with the exception of the Island of Sally, as most digital music services are not available in the country. The Sallyish release has a bonus DVD. Background Development Tracking listing Disc 1 # Intro (Malacity) ft. Keke Palmer # Kidding Me ft Kid Pix, Quavo, Ludacris, Young Thug, Piolo, Hanna, Remy Ma,& Lil Yachty # Well! ft Kehlani # Lots ft Mariah Carey, Trey Songz, & Kid Pix # us ft T.I., Ms.Lee, & Usher # Money Hopes ft. Kevin Gates, A$AP Rocky and A$AP Ferg # B Buttom ft. Jeremih and August Alsina # Jinto ft Jill Scott # Loveit ft Aaliyah, Ludacris & Big Boi # U Know ft Avant, Toni Braxton & Mario Winans # Nue ft. Nas, Lil Odel, PJ, Akon, Mary J. Bilge & Ms. Lee # Hoes ft Nicki Minaj # CKS ft. Stevie Wonder and Justin Timberlake # Love Baby ft Aminé, T.I. and Teairra Mari # Poor Boy ft The-Dream, Jeremih, DeJ Loaf, T-Pain & YG # Girls Time ft. Lil Kim, Foxy Brown, Lauryn Hill, Queen Latifah, Missy Elliott, and Ms. Lee # Paris ft Kendrick Lamar, Keyshia Cole & Future Disc 2 # Free ft Lloyd, Ty Dolla $ign, Mario, Trey Songz, Brandy, Kent Jones and Ciara # Put it ft Ariana Grande, Ms.Lee, Takeoff & Lil Odel # We ft Keri Hilson, Jim Jones, Eve, Beanie Sigel, J. Cole & Juelz Santana # Glad ft Beyonce, Ms.Lee, & Jay-Z # Football ft Ms. Lee, LL Cool J, DMX, Method Man, Ty Dolla $ign, & The Game # Please ft Fabolous, Jadakiss, Wiz Khalifa, Meek Mill, Wale, Nelly, Gucci Mane, Yo Gotti, Travis Scott & Snoop Dogg # Malacity ft Mary J Bilge, Farrah King, Neosha King, Jake Inilia, Piolo, & Jazze Pha # I Prepared ft Chris Brown, Big Sean, Diddy, Cassie, Ray J, Pharrell & Ms. Lee # On The Place ft G-Eazy, Alessia Cara, Katy Perry & Tory Lanez # Superstar ft. Charlie Wilson, 6lack and Offset # Greattime ft Lil Uzi Vert, Migos, Babyface, & Bobby V. # GODDAMN ft. 21 Savage, Ciara and O.T. Genasis # Teamwork ft Monica # Save it My Life ft Chris Brown, Tank, and Rick Ross # Freedom DJ ft. Charlie Wilson, Kyle, and Bryson Tiller # Goaliee ft. Pleasure P, Kelly Rowland, Wyclef Jean and Shakira # Sunny Outside ft. Nelly Furtado Disc 3 # Customers ft K-Ci & JoJo # Heartbreak ft Marsha Ambrosius # S.O.L.O. ft Kodak Black, YoungBoy Never Broke Again, 2 Chainz and Quavo # Get Party ft. A Boogie wit da Hoodie, SZA, MadeinTYO, Pusha T & YFN Lucci # 4get it ft. Dej Loaf, Dreezy & G-Eazy # Some One ft. SZA # Summer Roses ft. Miguel, Yo Gotti, Future, & Zayn # Hook Tree ft. Gucci Mane, Frank Ocean, Justin Bieber and Missy Elliott # WANT ft. Soulja Boy, Sean Kingston, Justin Timberlake and Timbaland # Google ft. Remy Ma, Lil Yachty and Tory Lanez # Alone ft. Tory Lanez # Princess ft. Hanna, Rico Love, Lil Odel and Iamsu! # Chef! ft. Yelawolf # Bustin' OUT! ft. Andre 3000, Ma$e, Shyne and Cam'ron #records ft. Big Sean, Eminem, 50 Cent & DJ Khaled # Love East ft. Boosie Badazz, Akon, Sean Kingston, Teairra Mari and B.o.B. # Clay ft. Pusha T, Jeezy, Frank Ocean, Jaden Smith & Chrisette Michele # Education ft. Kandi Burruss & Tyler, the Creator # Up it Sky ft. Teairra Mari Malacity: The Unknown Nightmare Easter Story! deluxe edition # Think U! ft Juicy J, Jeezy, Nas, French Montana, Yo Gotti, Ms. Lee & 2 Chainz # Oil Tank ft AILWA, Rico Love & R. Kelly # Who Care ft. Christina Aguliera # Zone ft. Baby Bash, Frankie J. and Paula DeAnda # I Like That ft. Letoya Luckett # Universe ft. Robin Thicke, Jason Derulo and Logic # Wraiger ft Cardi B, PnB Rock & 21 Savage # Animal Cracker$ ft Kanye West and French Montana # SexME ft PartyNextDoor, Skylar Grey, LunchMoney Lewis and DRAM # I Her ft August Alsina, Piles, Betty Wright, Trina, Diamond, & Lil Wayne # Night Ever ft Rihanna # Coming with U ft. Anita Baker # Whatever ft. Lloyd # Yey! ft. Mario Winans # Perfect Love ft. Williow Smith # Ace ft. Kelly Price # Mission ft G-Eazy & Ms. Lee # Shakin' Lady Leg ft. Raheem DeVaughn, Tamar Braxton and will.i.am # Defect ft Sevyn Streeter # Recuse ft John Legend # Storybooks ft. Gwen Stefani # Cover ft Duet with Calvin Harris # Love U! ft. Sammie # Mony Jones ft. Demi Lovato # Need U Me ft. Mario # Schoolgirls! ft. Charli XCX # Sleeve Sleep ft Selena Gomez & Eric Bellinger Target edition # Tonight Right ft Drake and Janet Jackson # Tanp ft Tinashe # Money Quan ft. Moxie Raia and Mac Miller # Amey Damn ft Khalid, Frank Ocean, Post Malone and Ms. Lee # NextWeek ft Snoop Dogg, Twista, Donell Jones, K. Michelle, Too $hort, and E-40 # Join Battle ft Alicia Keys and Ms. Lee # Flo ft. Charlie Puth, PnB Rock and Post Malone # Imagination ft. Tove Lo & Kid Ink # Igore ft. JoJo # Powerful ft. The Weeknd # Lap Down ft. Kelis # Throw a Money$ ft. Waka Flocka Flame, Rocko, Too $hort, Jeremih, and Ty Dolla $ign # Treasure Map ft. Problem, Trae the Truth and Fetty Wap # Uniform ft. MGK, Tyga and Rich Homie Quan # Underground ft. Avril Lavigne # Need More Friends ft Tamia Walmart edition # For Yet ft Lil Yachty & Mary J. Bilge # Like That ft Jessie Reyez # Home Run ft. Birdman, Kent Jones and Pitbull # Hit to ft Ne-Yo, Belly and Kamaiyah # Accept Like ft. Jennifer Lopez # Ice Cream Trucks ft. Fergie, Tyrese and Flo Rida # Now Love ft. Schoolboy Q and Joe # Get Choice ft. Britney Spears # Working ft Lil Wayne, Dave East, Lil Kim & Hanna # Not Real ft Ty Dolla $ign, Eric Bellinger, Trey Songz, Faith Evans, Mike Jay & Ms. Lee # Lingle ft Jhene Aiko # Funker ft. Cher Lloyd and Timbaland # Ideal it ft. Taylor Swift # Vocals ft Meghan Trainor # JRT ft. Firth Harmony # Zero ft Ashanti, Playboi Carti & Curren$y European edition # Come Back You ft. Marsha Ambrosius & Tweet # Lazy Take ft. Ledisi # Now Yea! ft Nick Jonas # Defect Game ft. Sia # Woo-Hoo ft. Rita Ora # Tip-Top ft. Iggy Azalea # Throwback ft. Bebe Rexha # KE ft. SWV # Rain Men ft. Camila Cabello # Ready of Lot ft Stephanie Mills # Clouding ft. Patti LaBelle # God Pop ft. Freddie Jackson # Night Party ft. Christina Millian and Pitbull # Shot! ft Jamie Foxx, The Dream, Ty Dolla $ign & Chris Brown # Greater ft Common & Erykah Badu # They More It ft. K. Michelle Japanese edition # K.L. ft. Wise, Teriyaki Boyz and Crystal Kay # Blam ft. Girls Generations # 56 ft. Kaname, Shinichi Osawa, Hiroshi Fujiwara, Jin Akanishi and Keiko Utoku # The Best ft. Utada Hikaru # CC ft. Happiness # Action! ft. Nicole Scherzinger Korean edition # Joggle ft. CL, BoA & G-Dragon # YU ft. Lablo & Hyuna # 0 ft. B.I. 2NE1, Psy, & Teddy Park French edition # Boujours so ft. Tyssem El Kadsre and Alexonia edition # Double One ft. Jedidiah Cudby and Jayde Smith # Easy Rider ft. Lucy # Look Inside ft. Crazy Max, Neon Giraffe, and Lilla My # Up ft. NateWantsToBattle # Took It Away ft. AmaLee # Popular ft. Psycho Girls # Go On ft. G-Eazy and AshleyDee # Kidding Me (El Kadsre version) ft. Crazy Max, Neon Giraffe, Kid Pix, Kendrick Lamar and Dan Bull # Dislike You ft. MandoPony # What That? ft. Psycho Girls and Jackie Derpy # Never Come Back Again ft. Rob Oaks # Be With You (DJ Mala remix) ft. Lucy Sallyish edition # Intro (Malacity) ft. Keke Palmer # Kidding Me ft Kid Pix, Quavo, Ludacris, Young Thug, Piolo, Hanna, Remy Ma,& Lil Yachty # Well! ft Kehlani # Lots ft Mariah Carey, Trey Songz, & Kid Pix # us ft T.I., Ms.Lee, & Usher # Money Hopes ft. Kevin Gates, A$AP Rocky and A$AP Ferg # B Buttom ft. Jeremih and August Alsina # Jinto ft Jill Scott # Loveit ft Aaliyah, Ludacris & Big Boi # U Know ft Avant, Toni Braxton & Mario Winans # Nue ft. Nas, Lil Odel, PJ, Akon, Mary J. Bilge & Ms. Lee # Hoes ft Nicki Minaj # CKS ft. Stevie Wonder and Justin Timberlake # Love Baby ft Aminé, T.I. and Teairra Mari # Poor Boy ft The-Dream, Jeremih, DeJ Loaf, T-Pain & YG # Girls Time ft. Lil Kim, Foxy Brown, Lauryn Hill, Queen Latifah, Missy Elliott, and Ms. Lee # Paris ft Kendrick Lamar, Keyshia Cole & Future # Free ft Lloyd, Ty Dolla $ign, Mario, Trey Songz, Brandy, Kent Jones, 8 Ciara # Put it ft Ariana Grande, Ms.Lee, Takeoff & Lil Odel # We ft Keri Hilson, Jim Jones, Eve, Beanie Sigel, J. Cole & Juelz Santana # Glad ft Beyonce, Ms.Lee, & Jay-Z # Football ft Ms. Lee, LL Cool J, DMX, Method Man, Ty Dolla $ign, & The Game # Please ft Fabolous, Jadakiss, Wiz Khalifa, Meek Mill, Wale, Nelly, Gucci Mane, Yo Gotti, Travis Scott & Snoop Dogg # Malacity ft Mary J Bilge, Farrah King, Neosha King, Jake Inilia, Piolo, & Jazze Pha # I Prepared ft Chris Brown, Big Sean, Diddy, Cassie, Ray J, Pharrell & Ms. Lee # On The Place ft G-Eazy, Alessia Cara, Katy Perry & Tory Lanez # Superstar ft. Charlie Wilson, 6lack and Offset # Greattime ft Lil Uzi Vert, Migos, Babyface, & Bobby V. # GODDAMN ft. 21 Savage, Rich B and O.T. Genasis # Teamwork ft Monica # Save it My Life ft Chris Brown, Tank, and Rick Ross # Freedom DJ ft. Charlie Wilson, Kyle, and Bryson Tiller # Goaliee ft. Pleasure P, Kelly Rowland, Wyclef Jean and Shakira # Sunny Outside ft. Nelly Furtad # Customers ft K-Ci & JoJo # Heartbreak ft Marsha Ambrosius # S.O.L.O. ft Kodak Black, YoungBoy Never Broke Again, 2 Chainz and Quavo # Get Party ft. A Boogie wit da Hoodie, SZA, Pusha T & YFN Lucci # 4get it ft. Dej Loaf, Dreezy & G-Eazy # Summer Roses ft. Miguel, Yo Gotti, Future, & Zayn # Hook Tree ft. Gucci Mane, Justin Bieber and Missy Elliott # WANT ft. Soulja Boy, Justin Timberlake and Timbaland # Google ft. Remy Ma, Lil Yachty and Tory Lanez # Alone ft. Tory Lanez # Princess ft. Hanna, Rico Love, Lil Odel and Iamsu! # Chef! ft. Yelawolf # Bustin' OUT! ft. Andre 3000, Ma$e, Shyne and Cam'ron #records ft. Big Sean, Eminem, 50 Cent & DJ Khaled # Love East ft. Boosie Badazz, Teairra Mari and B.o.B. # Clay ft. Pusha T, Jeezy & Chrisette Michele # Education ft. Kandi Burruss # Up it Sky ft. Teairra Mari # Think U! ft Juicy J, Jeezy, Nas, French Montana, Yo Gotti, Ms. Lee & 2 Chainz # Oil Tank ft AILWA, Rico Love & R. Kelly # Who Care ft. Christina Aguliera # I Like That ft. Letoya Luckett # Universe ft. Robin Thicke and Logic # Wraiger ft Cardi B, PnB Rock, & 21 Savage # Animal Cracker$ ft Kanye West and French Montana # SexME ft PartyNextDoor, Skylar Grey and DRAM # I Her ft August Alsina, Piles, Trina, Diamond, & Lil Wayne # Night Ever ft Rihanna # Ace ft. Kelly Price # Mission ft G-Eazy & Ms. Lee # Shakin' Lady Leg ft. Raheem DeVaughn, Tamar Braxton # Defect ft Sevyn Streeter # Recuse ft John Legend # Cover ft Duet with Calvin Harris # Mony Jones ft. Demi Lovato # Schoolgirls! ft. Charli XCX # Sleeve Sleep ft Selena Gomez & Eric Bellinger # Tonight Right ft Drake and Janet Jackson # Tanp ft Tinashe # Money Quan ft. Moxie Raia and Mac Miller # Amey Damn ft Khalid, Frank Ocean, Post Malone and Ms. Lee # NextWeek ft Snoop Dogg, Twista, Donell Jones, K. Michelle, Too $hort, and E-40 # Join Battle ft Alicia Keys and Ms. Lee # Flo ft. Charlie Puth, PnB Rock and Post Malone # Imagination ft. Tove Lo & Kid Ink # Igore ft. JoJo # Powerful ft. The Weeknd # Lap Down ft. Kelis # Throw a Money$ ft. Waka Flocka Flame, Rocko, Too $hort, Jeremih, and Ty Dolla $ign # Treasure Map ft. Problem, Trae the Truth and Fetty Wap # Uniform ft. MGK, Tyga and Rich Homie Quan # Underground ft. Avril Lavigne # Need More Friends ft Tamia # For Yet ft Lil Yachty & Mary J. Bilge # Like That ft Jessie Reyez # Home Run ft. Birdman, Kent Jones and Pitbull # Hit to ft Ne-Yo, Belly and Kamaiyah # Accept Like ft. Jennifer Lopez # Ice Cream Trucks ft. Fergie, Tyrese and Flo Rida # Now Love ft. Schoolboy Q and Joe # Get Choice ft. Britney Spears # Working ft Lil Wayne, Dave East, Lil Kim & Hanna # Not Real ft Ty Dolla $ign, Eric Bellinger, Trey Songz, Faith Evans, Mike Jay & Ms. Lee # Lingle ft Jhene Aiko # Funker ft. Cher Lloyd and Timbaland # Ideal it ft. Taylor Swift # Vocals ft Meghan Trainor # JRT ft. Firth Harmony # Zero ft Ashanti, Playboi Carti & Curren$y # Come Back You ft. Marsha Ambrosius & Tweet # Lazy Take ft. Ledisi # Now Yea! ft Nick Jonas # Defect Game ft. Sia # Woo-Hoo ft. Rita Ora # Tip-Top ft. Iggy Azalea # Throwback ft. Bebe Rexha # KE ft. SWV # Rain Men ft. Camila Cabello # Ready of Lot ft Stephanie Mills # Clouding ft. Patti LaBelle # God Pop ft. Freddie Jackson # Night Party ft. Christina Millian and Pitbull # Shot! ft Jamie Foxx, The Dream, Ty Dolla $ign & Chris Brown # Greater ft Common & Erykah Badu # They More It ft. K. Michelle # K.L. ft. Wise, Teriyaki Boyz and Crystal Kay # Blam ft. Girls Generations # 56 ft. Kaname, Shinichi Osawa, Hiroshi Fujiwara, Jin Akanishi and Keiko Utoku # The Best ft. Utada Hikaru # CC ft. Happiness # Action! ft. Nicole Scherzinger # Joggle ft. CL, BoA & G-Dragon # YU ft. Lablo & Hyuna # 0 ft. B.I. 2NE1, Psy, & Teddy Park # Boujours so ft. Tyssem # Double One ft. Jedidiah Cudby and Jayde Smith # Easy Rider ft. Lucy # Look Inside ft. Crazy Max, Neon Giraffe, and Lilla My # Up ft. NateWantsToBattle # Took It Away ft. AmaLee # Popular ft. Psycho Girls # Go On ft. G-Eazy and AshleyDee # Kidding Me (El Kadsre version) ft. Crazy Max, Neon Giraffe, Kid Pix, Kendrick Lamar and Dan Bull # Dislike You ft. MandoPony # What That? ft. Psycho Girls and Jackie Derpy # Never Come Back Again ft. Rob Oaks # Be With You (DJ Mala remix) ft. Lucy # Hoes (Pagerage remix) ft. Zoey Dawson (hidden track) Category:Albums Category:2010 Category:2010 albums Category:Fictional albums